Sasuke x Naruto: Confessions of the Hidden
by Reancarnation
Summary: What happens when Sasuke takes up his coruage and asks Naruto his feelings? Does he accept? Does he realize the consequences of losing or upgrading a friendship? Read this story and find out! Please Review! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. The Confession

Hey there fans

Hey there fans! I am redoing the entire fancfiction. So it will be the same plot line but with more details… Hopefully. Keep on Commenting it keeps me writing.

Chapter 1:

The confession

This day the sun shined brightly through the window into Naruto's messy Bedroom.

--

While Sasuke was hopping from rooftop from rooftop quickly, making his way to Naruto's house. Anxiously moving trying to avoid any object that may stop him from thinking twice.

--

I woke up, and stretched. Feeling strangely wet I looked under the covers, and sighed.

_I gonna have to change my bed._ He thought.

All of a sudden I heard a tapping at his window.

I looked out the window, wondering who it might be. Then I saw Sasuke at my window. _What the hell! Why the heck is Sasuke here for this early in the morning? _

--

_What will he say…. I wonder. No don't freak out. Keep your cool. _He knew if he didn't keep that right know he would lose everything.

--

I pulled my covers over and I trudged toward the window.

I opened the window and Sasuke walked in the bedroom and sits on my bed.

**Uhhh…Sorry I know it's early but need to tell you something** Sasuke says.

_Like he needs to me something now. _I groaned.

I am not a morning person; I only was good mood after eating my morning Ramen.

Then Sasuke continued **This may seem weird but I hope you feel the same way too. **

--

Sasuke sighed, knowing to make this clear he would have to say those three words

**I…love….you.**

I looked down, shaking his head.

**Sasuke. **I looked up at Sasuke, my best friend, the only person who ever knew what I had gone through. ** I'm straight I like girls.**

**So that's your answer? **I could see that a heart, a friends heart had been torn apart.** Okay then see you later. **Sasuke said using whatever energy he had left in his legs to push him forward.

Before I could say another word he was gone. _What I am going to do? What should I had said? Was I too harsh. _

All questions went unanswered for me.

I walked into the shower, cleaning, cleansing and questioning.

But the as I caressed my body with soap, I thought about something totally different. _What would it feel like if he was touching me there. _

He looked down, and to his surprise it was fully erect. As I reached down to touch it, and soothe the urging need. Sasuke walked under the sprinkle of his shower.

I eyed every piece of it, from top to bottom, ceasing in the middle. I wanted him, and only him. Then Sasuke caught my eyes and we smiled.

**Changed your mind there have you?** Sasuke grinned, while touching then end of my erect member. I moaned, Sasuke giggled, and pulled me closer to his dry body.

Sasuke tongue touched my drenched, hot body. And started exploring the regions, the vast map.

Slowly tasting the feeling of the my body. Exploring regions that I never knew were there. I tried to hold back a groan as he teased me.

Their he had found it, my most treasured possession, and I was only willing to share it with him. Teasingly he licked it.

I was about to explode, I need to be inside him, I had to be relieved. Sasuke smiled as I said, **Suck… it…**

He didn't hesitate, in one moment I was in heaven, while Sasuke greedily drunk. He smiled back up at me.

I offered a hand as he got up, nothing could separate this feeling.

I licked kissed his lips and sucked his neck, thanking him.

And I said something that I knew I wouldn't doubt .

**I love you.**


	2. The Mission

Uhhh… Hi I need ideas so please help me+ I'm a noob!!

Chapter 2:

The mission

Sasuke had come to a conclusion. He was going to move in with Naruto but, planned to tell in the end of their mission that day. When Naruto opened the door he was happy to see Sasuke was reading the newspaper. Naruto walked out of the bathroom in his regular orange suit. Naruto was so happy that he did not have to waste time on making his ramen "Thanks Sasuke!" "No problem. Hey. Hurry up! I think we're gonna be late." Naruto slurped up his ramen after that licking his lips in satisfaction. Naruto put his chopsticks on his cup, got up and open the door. "Come on Sasuke we're gonna be late if you sit at that table any longer!" Sasuke looked up smiling, got up and grabbed Naruto's hand with a smile on his face. Sakura had walking passed them then realized they were holding hands then turned around. "Are you two holding hands?" She said, in shock the two boys immediately let go of there hands. Sasuke started acting "We weren't holding hands." Naruto caught on quickly "Of course not, we were just whispering about something. Right, Sasuke." "Riiight." Sakura said in disbelief. Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear "go to tell her that you want to go out with her or at least blush." Sasuke blushed and stared at Sakura as if he liked her. Then Naruto said "Go on tell her!" Sasuke said "Okay! Okay. I'll tell her." Sasuke walked up to her and said "You are so beautiful like the rising sun." Then Sasuke kept on walking and thinking _Damn! I wanted to say that to Naruto about his hair._ Naruto ran to catch up with Sasuke, and then said "Hey, Dude! Don't worry about it, if I had said something she might have punched me in the face! Also if you didn't, she may have started asking more questions." Sasuke dimly responded "Oh all right." Naruto looked behind him to see that Sakura had passed out and was on the floor. "Also you would not get to see what has happened behind you." Sasuke turned around and saw the same thing as Naruto. Then he looked at Naruto and both boys laughed.

Soon they approached the meeting spot. Sasuke said "This has been a long morning." Then Naruto said "Believe It! Cause I'm planning tonight the same way." Sasuke blushed thinking_ Yay! I wonder what type of night he's planning._ Sakura walked up and Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I wonder if after the fall she took she forgot what we said and did." Then Sasuke whispered back "Okay lets say 'Good Morning' and 'It seems like we saw you this morning?'." "Kay!" Naruto said full with delight. Then just as they had planned Sasuke started "Good Morning, it feels like we have seen you this morning." Sakura said "No, I don't think so." Naruto said " Well then I guess not, by the way where is Kakashi Sensei." Sakura replied "How are we supposed to know! We are asking ourselves the same question!" All of a sudden Kakashi popped out of no were. Kakashi announced "Today's mission is that we will be to help…clean up Tsunade's messy office. Naruto sighed, because he had realized that if he were to go on overnight mission his plans tonight with Sasuke would be ruined. When Naruto had sighed Kakashi wondered_ Is this really Naruto? I think he would really be worked up. Also why aren't Naruto and Sasuke arguing? Maybe this team will have great teamwork. _"Okay lets' get moving! The 5th Hokage is waiting!" Kakashi said. They walked on into the 5th Hokage's office. "Well what are you waiting for? Start cleaning!" said the fifth Hokage. At the same time Sasuke rub Naruto's butt, Naruto blushed.

12 hours later….

Naruto had asked Sasuke if he would go out with him that night he had said yes.

To be continued….


	3. The date

Hi! Sorry it took a lot of time to get the chapter (2)! So I really need Ideas so help me okay!

Reminder: Sasuke just asked Naruto out!

Chapter 3

The date

Then Naruto and Sasuke started walking their way over to Restaurant for Ramen. Soon they arrived at the restaurant.

They took a seat and ordered to bowls of ramen and while they were waiting Sasuke said shyly "Um….Can I move in with you Naruto? I…I mean if your up for it that is."

Naruto blushed; he was going to ask Sasuke to stay in his apartment too! "Well of course! why not!" Naruto responded. Naruto smiled, this night was going perfectly so far.

Naruto then decided it was time to make his move "So if that is the case. Will you come to my apartment tonight?"

Sasuke smirked and remembered what Naruto had said this Morning. Then Sasuke said "Why not? Of course I will!" Soon after that they got their ramen bowls. They ate quickly, hungrily.

Then they got up then walked out of the door. They walking in silence not a word were spoken. They walked up to the door of Naruto apartment.

Then Naruto all of a sudden picked Sasuke up and carried Sasuke up the stairs. Then Naruto opened up the door. Then he took him straight to his bed.

He did not think of the idea that Sasuke could be of the sofa. Naruto thought Sasuke would look much better on his bed.

Then he put the Sasuke on his bed. Then got put himself on top of Sasuke, pulled his shirt toward him and kissed him.

Then Sasuke said "Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yup"

"No regrets?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure"

"Hell yeah! Just shut up! Let's get started already."

Then Sasuke flipped Naruto over. Their kissing didn't stop for a long time.

To be continued…


	4. The Passion

Hi sorry it took so long. I went on a vacation.

Chapter 4

The passion

Sasuke had started to take of his shirt. Naruto just staring his hot abs.

Sasuke realized what he was looking at and looked down and smiled. Before Naruto could even blush Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke started taking off Naruto's shirt, Naruto assisting.

The shirt was now off, Sasuke plunged and started licking his body.

Naruto all of a sudden said "Hey wait!"

Before Sasuke could continue Naruto was in Sexy No Jutsu.

Sasuke figured out his plan and continued.

Soon both boys felt overflowing pleasure.


	5. The Rumor

SRRY! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I just was totally busy!

Eek! I can't even believe what I wrote. Anyway I am sorry for that chapter 4. I promise this chapter will be longer. Kay! XD

Anyway this will continue.

Oh yeah did I mention from now on when a character thinks it will be _slanted_ or if the talk it will be **bold**. Just letting you know. Also when the characters speak more than just two people KKakashi, S Sasuke, NNaruto.

**Chapter 5: ♥The Rumor♥**

Sasuke woke up to find Naruto's arms wrapped around him. Though the raven haired boy remembered that today Kakashi was coming to pick up him up for some extra training. Sasuke tried to wiggle his way out of the blonde boys grip, though he didn't get that far. The blonde boy was squeezing the raven hair boy as if he were a teddy bear.

Sasuke under his voice cursed **Dammit!**

Though Naruto just kept on sleeping through all of these attempts to get out of bed.

Sasuke was thinking _Man, this guy is a deep sleep. I feel like if Orochimaru used his tongue to wrap around me and is gonna eat me like if I were his prey. Though that has a nice pun to it. Hey! Knock it off! If Kakashi doesn't find me at my apartment he'll come over to Naruto's to ask him! I better wake up Naruto before he comes. Or else …_

**Naruto! Come on wake up sweetie pie! I need to tell you something! Hello, sunshine is giving you a wake up call! Just wake up dammit!**

Naruto opened his eyes and let go of Sasuke. Then questioned **Dude, what to do you want tell me**

**I wanna warn you that Kakashi is coming to pick me up for training and I'm not at my apartment. So he is going to come here and ask you where I am.**

**And your point is… **

**We need to pretend that I'm moving in with you. Not the fact that were sleeping with each other. **

**Okay! That means you take a shower and I make the bed and make breakfast.**

**Yup! **

Sasuke tossed the covers off of him. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke, the raven haired boy was pissed. Though after a couple seconds his face seemed to relax and both of the boys got up. Then Sasuke and Naruto realized that they were both butt naked.

**Oh my god!** Sasuke said and went squealing under the covers.

Naruto sighed realizing how girly the raven haired boy could be.

And Sasuke thinking_ Goddamn it! Why do I act so girly! Oh yeah, it was when I fell in love with Naruto- nii-chan._

Sasuke got up and ran into the bathroom. Naruto went into the closet to get himself changed.

Though sooner than you can say Bobs your uncle the doorbell was ringing off the hook. Naruto grabbed his robe and ran down the hall to the intercom. Then Naruto yelled into the intercom **Okay! Okay! Shut up! I'll be right their!**

Naruto ran down the stairs to find Kakashi at the door. **Uh…Hello Naruto. It may be very early…**, Kakashi paused and saw him in his robe. **But I need to ask you a question. **Naruto paused, he was confused. The look on Kakashi's face was as if he had some dreaded questions, which even he didn't want to ask. Naruto said **Come in.**

Kakashi went into the living room of the apartment. Kakashi took a seat in the couch.

**Do you want some tea?**

**Um…Sure.**

**So… What is this question that wish to ask me.**

**The question is more than one.**

**Okay… Ask away.**

**Question number 1 is: Do you know where Sasuke is?**

**Why of course he is taking a shower upstairs.**

**Okay, question number 2 is: Do you know about the Rumor?**

**No, I don't know of the rumor. Can you please tell me what it is.**

**Well the rumor is that you and Sasuke are…in love with each other. Also that you had… s..sex last night.**

**Um… I have no idea what you're talking about. Sasuke and I are just friends and rivals. I mean he is moving in with me because he needs a break from the Uchiha Estate.**

**Oh, okay.**

Naruto had no idea that Sasuke had overheard the entire conversation. He and Kakashi started talking about who would come about to think of such things. Then Sasuke got out of the shower dressed in his normal clothes.

**KOh, hello Sasuke. Naruto and I were just discussing are mission for today.**

**SSo what is this mission? Would you two care to explain?**

**NWell, the mission is that were going to be an escort to a group of gypsies named Capri. **

**SOh thank you for that update Naruto. Would you care to explain the other details Kakashi?**

**KThe details are that we are going to be assigned with a group of Chunin ninjas. Also that we are going to be assigned with these groups like when you, Naruto and Sakura where first assigned with me. Also we are doing this because the gypsies are being chased down by mobs. So far only 12 gypsies have died.**

**SWhy thank you! This was much more detailed than the update Baka-sama gave me.**

**NShut up! I am not a baka! Someday I'll become of Hokage. And I'll show all of you that I am and was better than any of you could be!**

Both Kakashi and Sasuke say in refrain **Shut up! Why do you have to tell us? When we already know that!**

**NMaybe cause its fun annoying the Hell out of you two. Also I know I can't do it in front of Sakura or else she'll beat the crap out of me.**

They all laugh.

**SI wonder how are students are going to be like.**

**KYup, I hope you two do the test I did on the first day.**

In refrain (Sasuke and Naruto) **Don't worry we won't let it just pass down to one generation and fade.**

**KGood boys!**

**N Guys it's time head out.**

**SYeah your robe will be very impressive in front of the new Shinobi's.**

**NOh be quiet. I'll go change; maybe you guys can wait for me, for I can be late for my students just like are Jonin was and still is.**

**KHey! I'm trying to break the habit of it but it never stops.**

Naruto ran upstairs, got his clothes on and ran back down.

**KOkay let's go! **

They walked out the door and started heading toward the school.

**NWow new Shinobi's. **

**SFor now on we are Sasuke Senpai and Naruto Senpai.**

**N ♥Has a nice ring to it♥.**

As they were walking Sasuke and Naruto hold hands for 3 seconds then they realized, that they were going to like this year.


	6. Becoming A Teacher

Hi there Fans! I am writing because I got a really cool idea for one of the chapters. Well I gonna start writing see ya!

Chapter 7:

**Becoming a Teacher**

Naruto and Sasuke where both extremely late, but not surprising.

**N Oh great I wonder if they set up a trap for us to. **

**S Who knows? Let's go in to figure out. Shall we?**

**K Now you two be good teachers. **

Naruto and Sasuke **Okay! Okay!**

They entered the building.

**N We know the drill.**

**S Like the number one hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja can say that.**

**N Shut up! Nobody calls me that anymore.**

**N Besides Sai… I hope him and ANBU friends are drunk. But not getting laid.**

Naruto thinking _Probably is not getting laid every night like moi!_

**S Shut up! We are about to be grouped with some new students.**

**N Okay I'll be quiet to make a good first impression.**

They started walking to the Academy that they had not been in for a while.

Bringing back memories for Naruto and Sasuke. They had there first public kiss in this building on there first day being an official lower-class ninja.

_Oh well. It is time that we teach. _Naruto thought.

While here Sasuke thought that Naruto had like Sakura a lot more than he did Sasuke on their first day. Which led to Naruto and him kissing, which led to the situation that he was in. So if he ever were to regret being with Naruto (which would probably not even happen) he was to blame Sakura.

Before they knew it they both in the room with 6 chunin students sitting there in great discontent!

The chunin students were all staring them down as Naruto and Sasuke walked in discomfort to the desk to read what team number they had been assigned with.

Naruto read aloud **So I have cell of Hyuga Misa **(I am writing them in Japanese style so Misa is her first name) **Yamoto Naari and …**

Before Naruto could finish his sentence a young boy yelled out his own name.

**And the great Gisoma Soto!**

The boy yelled and Naruto ignored him.

**Gisomo Soto.** Naruto wanted to finish his sentence.

**Umm… thats it now all of you come with me and well introduce ourselves. **Naruto said.

They all walked out with Naruto and they went to a place in the forest were he had defeated Ebuisu with his Sexy No Justu.

**Hello! Like I said before we will introduce ourselves. I will start off… Okay my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I like… **_Sasuke _he thought, **to be Hokage one day, I dislike Lee's gigantic eye brows, I have dreams that I wish not to discuss. Okay you there on the right start.**

The crazy, obnoxious boy that interrupted Naruto stood up and proudly started speaking.

**My name is Gisoma Soto. Believe it!**

Naruto thought _But isn't that my word!_

And the boy continued…

**The things that I like are many, so here are all of them**

He listed up to three things when Naruto yelled

**Next, you in the middle! You're name, your hobbies, your dreams, what you like, what you dislike.**

The girl on left laughed, and Naruto gave a deep glare to the girl and she stopped laughing. Then she looked down at the ground.

Naruto looked over to the middle boy.

**Please continue young man. **Naruto said.

**Okay. My name is Naari; I really do prefer my first name. My hobbies are many to many to recite out loud. I dislike two individuals who are too involved in themselves to actually know it them. I have a dream to married and settle down. What I like is too much to say aloud.**

**Well then, young lady you should know the drill by now. **

**Okay, my name is Misa. As you know I am of the bloodline of the Hyuga clan. I like a person; I also like to practice taijutsu every morning. I dislike the fact that Hinata Hyuga has a crush on you and you're unable to see that for years. **

**You're unable to see something as well Misa, **Said Naruto.

**What!**

**You are unable to see that you are not the center of the universe. Plus another reason you are unable to see that are you are disrespecting an elder and a Jonin ninja.**

There was taciturn moment.

**Okay now to tell you that there is a mission we are going to tomorrow. And if I told what it was you would chicken out.**

Then Naari said **Tell us we are prepared. **

**Okay then tomorrow there will be a mission only for us called Survival Traning. The thing is if don't pass the test all of you will be sent back to the Academy and do it over again.**

The chunin ninjas were looking a bit sick.

**Hah! You guys are chickening out already, such weak opponents. Oh yeah, guys don't eat you may throw up. Trust me. **

The kids walked away. And Naruto waited a couple minutes.

Then Sasuke showed up.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke to ask him a question.

**Sasu-chan we need get you things moved in to my apartment. **

**Naru-chan I know that. So let's talk about our kids.**

**Sure. Why not?**

They started walking over to the Uchiha Estate.

**So, Sasuke what are your kids like?**

**Well, let me start off with the names. I have two boys and one girl. First boy to introduce himself was the girl, her name was Kita. She looked like a good female ninja. She said she found her role model as Sakura-chan.**

**Oh, great! Good luck with mini Sakura. **

**Thanks! I'll need it. Anyway she had long black hair; she wore her hair in a pony tail. Kita's hair was at least up to her waist, she was skinny. She said she that her favorite color was green, which was oblivious because her entire outfit was in green, including her nails.**

**Well now I know how she looks like. Though does she have any special background? You know what I mean.**

**Yes, she does have a certain background. It's the Inuzuka clan. **

**Wait, does Kiba have any kids!?**

**Sorry, I'm afraid not. But, apparently his sister does.**

**Do we know the husband?**

**Yes, we do.**

**Then who is it!?**

**It is Neji Hyuga.**

**Oh…My…God…**

**Yes, surprising she can use two bloodlines. **

**No! I'm shock that Neji's married, and that nobody we know has even told us!**

**Oh, well were here at estate.**

**Now, let's call for the mover dudes.**

**Or would rather do it yourself you lazy-ass.**

**Nah! That means we talk more, after they come pick up he things you want to move in with me.**

**Right! Good idea. Other wise we would be making ourselves more tried for the test tomorrow… Hey! Wait you mostly make up the most stupid answer. When did things change?**

**Yeah, I think it just all about becoming a teacher. You are going to have to change if you're going to be in charge of children's lives. **

Sasuke thought _Man! He is becoming so sweet. Just like a women would be like. Wait, what in the world am I saying. I am saying the Naruto is sometimes can the women when it comes to womanly things. Such as being a caretaker of children. Weird and I thought I was the girly one._

**So, Sasuke I am going to call the movers, and you are going to chose what you want to bring to apartment. Kay!**

Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts. And said:

**What!**

**I said that you are going to out the things you to my apartment, while I call the mover guys.**

**Okay, let's gets started then.**

Naruto thought as he looked through the phone book. _I wonder why Sasuke is becoming less concentrated. I don't know what happening, though I know that if doesn't find out that e is less concentrated he will end killing his ninja students, plus himself. Though, tonight I could probably use it to my advantage._

_Hello, Naruto! It's me the Kyuubi._

_Why hello Kyuubi… What do you want?_

_I want to talk to you about the students and about Sasuke._

_Please, I don't need your judging, the village is enough._

_Well, I have to come to give a bit of advice. Plus I lived a lot longer than you have in your little extended existence._

_  
Okay you may give all advice you wish to give._

_Okay, then you know that one time you used Sexy No Justu in bed with Sasuke._

_Yes, what about it?_

_Since at that period of time you were a girl there is a slight risk that you may be pregnant. Which wouldn't have as bad chance as a girl to lose the baby. _

_Wait, are you coming to the point that you can sense that I am pregnant._

_Well, yes though I didn't want to mention it to soon._

_Oh, well I know that I will be putting my students at risk, and if you were to take over you would kill my students. I know the wrath _(spoiler) _of the demonic cloak I get sometimes _(spoiler over).

_Well just warning you of what there is to come. But, you're not as dense as usual. _

_Well, I said to Sasuke 'It's all about becoming a teacher'._

_Yeah, I heard. _

_Sorry, I have to call the moving people now. Talk to ya later._

_Sorry, misunderstanding, Naruto is 100 crazy._

_Oh, be quiet, I have work to do._

Naruto found the number and was calling them.

**Hello, this is Yako Mover Brothers'. How may I help you today?**

**Uh… Hello my name is Naruto. I am calling in for my friend Sasuke Uchiha who is moving from the Uchiha Estate into my apartment.**

**Okay, well be there in an hour to pick the things up.**

**Sure, that would be fine.**

**Oh, what is the location of the apartment?**

**It is on Ramen road, building number 699, fourth floor.**

**Thank you, very much sir.**

**No problem.**

They hung up on the phone. Then Naruto got up from his chair and went looking upstairs for the raven haired boy.

He found him packing his clothing in his luggage. He walked up to Sasuke, sat on the bed. Then caressed Sasuke's silky white skin, then held it there for a few seconds.

**Sasu-chan I have two pieces of news. One good, One bad. The bad one is not so bad if you think about.**

**I'll take the bad news first, good news second. So tell me what the bad news is.**

**The bad news is that I'm pregnant; the good news is that the movers are coming in an hour.**

**Okay! Did the Kyuubi tell you were pregnant? If he did you how he has hunches but, their not always correct. **

**Yah. He said it to me today. **

**You still are a baka-sama. You forgot that we just had it last night. So don't believe of that Stupid-Fox. Now Naru-Chan, help me get ready for those movers. **

Naruto had agreed to help Sasuke so he did. (But I am to lazy to write it).

The movers soon arrived and took Sasuke luggage and personal belonging he wanted to have while he was living in Naruto.

**Too be continued…**


End file.
